Vehicles may be equipped with navigation systems that assist a user in traversing roadways to reach a destination. Such navigation systems may include components for locating a user, a destination, and a connected network of roadways therebetween via a global positioning system (GPS). Some navigation systems may include or have access to traffic monitoring systems that provide navigation instructions factoring in estimated (e.g., average) or near-real-time traffic conditions.
A vehicle may encounter other conditions during travel that are not recognized by typical navigation systems. For example, civilian vehicles (e.g., non-emergency-related vehicles) may be obliged, either by custom or by law, to move out of a way of emergency vehicles, such as ambulances, police vehicles, fire engines, etc. In order to alert surrounding vehicles, emergency vehicles may be equipped with audio and visual indicators (e.g., flashing/strobing lights, reflective indicators, sirens, etc.). In many cases, a driver may hear the emergency vehicle before seeing the emergency vehicle.